Price of a Family Betrayal
by Newbie877
Summary: Formally 'Harry Potter and the Rise of the Three Sages' - Harry Potter is the forgotten brother to the BWL and the GWL, but now he is back with his new family, but with tension rising will Harry and his brothers stand with or against each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was ordinary called Harry Potter and the rise of the three sages, however I took it down in order to change some small but important points, the first few chapters won't have changed but after they arrive at Hogwarts the actions and thoughts of the characters will be more defined allowing the plot of the story to slowly start.**

**I know that there are a lot of Harry Potter Siblings story but to be honest I don't like how some of them turn out with it either being that Dumbledore is a bastard or Lily is the innocent one so I decided to try and write a Fanfic.**

**To be honest it was a lot harder than I thought so my respect for all Fanfic writers have increased **

**Anyway this story will not be completely focused on Harry's relationship with his parents/siblings but with his friends. You need to pay attention to the POV as it does which between characters.**

**Also there are elements of Naruto in this Fanfic this however is only some of the abilities that will be present, the ONLY characters that I might consider is Tsunade and Jiraiya as I can easily fit them into the story.**

**Harry Potter and Naruto are not owned by me they are owned by their respective creators, if I did own them then Harry would stop bitching and Naruto would kick Sasuke's and Sakura's ass.**

**Chapter 1: Ninth Birthday and Past Life**

Harry Potter, third triplet of 'The Twins-Who-Lived' watched quietly from the stairs as Kyle and Ashley Potter tore through their birthday presents, with Ashley quickly chucking the presents over her shoulder into a growing pile. It was Harry birthday too, but he had yet to receive anything from his parents who doted on his twins not that Harry cared he just walked down the rest of the stairs and walk past the living room without a word and left though the front door.

Today was Harry's ninth birthday not that many people remember or cared all people cared was his siblings the 'twins who lived' most people didn't even know there was a third Potter but to be honest Harry liked that as that means he didn't get a fake friends like the dozen that Ashley had.

Harry was the average height for a nine year old, he had the famed untameable Potter jet black hair but luckily didn't have their genetically poor eyesight so he didn't need glasses, he was good looking despite only being nine and all younger girls blushed around him while the older one would squeal and try to hug him as if he was a teddy bear much to his embarrassment and his friends amusement.

He was on his way to his godmother's and friend's house which was where spent most of his time and often slept there until the point where his parent finally release that he left only to forget him the next day. He saw his godmother Elizabeth as his mother as she did the things that mothers was supposed to do, help him with his problems, fuss over him, embassies him in public and even gave him the 'talk' which left him blushing at every female he saw for weeks after.

He had also been learning magic from his Godmother alongside his friends, he had gotten his wand when he was seven and that had been a weird experience by its self

Flashback

_Harry and his best friends Danny Harkin and Cal Chambers walked into the store, quietly. They looked around the store; there were shelves of wands, but no people around._

_After waiting awhile Harry called out to the back._

"_Hello? Hello?" _

_Suddenly there was a thud making the three jump in shock and a man appeared on a ladder and looks at the three before smiling._

_Climbing down the ladder he spoke to the youngsters "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter and Mr Chambers. It seems only yesterday that both of your mothers and fathers were in here buying their first wands."_

_At the mention of his parents Harry looked at the ground with a sad look on his face and Cal matching it for different reasons. Seeing this but choosing to move on he addressed the third child who had half his face hidden._

"_May I ask your name young sir?"_

_Danny now match his friend's previous pose looked at the floor before speaking quietly "I'm Danny sir...Danny 'Harkin'"_

_The only reaction Ollivander gave was a small sad nod of the head before continuing "Right then Mr Chambers lets starts with you, now which arm are you?"_

_Stepping forward Cal held his right arm forward while Ollivander took measurement before selecting a wand which after Cal flicked destroyed his desk similar reactions followed after every wand Cal used before finally getting one._

"_9 inches, maple dragon heartstring"_

_Happily clutching his new wand Cal walked back over to his friends._

_Ollivander asked "Mr Harkin if you please"_

_Danny looking at the floor again nervously walked forward._

_Ollivander gave a reassuring smile before asking "What handed are you?"_

_Danny raised both hands before saying "I'm right handed__ sir"_

_Ollivander took the unusual measurements on both arms, Danny went thought at least five wands before Ollivander adopted a thinking pose and looked at Danny's right eye which was covered by his hood causing him to become uncomfortable before he turned away and walked to the back of the store and bringing a box at least a foot long._

"_Here try this" he pulled from the box an wand which was at least 12 inches long and was colored gold, Danny slowly reached for it and gasped when he touched it, it shone brightly before resting and Ollivander was clapping in delight._

"_Oh Bravo Bravo" he shouted._

_Danny still holding the wand asked the happy old man "Sir, why are you so happy about this"_

_Ollivander calmed down before saying "Mr. Harkin that is one of the oldest wands in the store it was made in Egypt during the time of the pharaohs and is made from and blend of gold and oak with a core of a sphinx's mane"._

_Danny stared at his wand in amazement before walking back over to his friends._

"_Finally Mr. Potter" Harry walked forwards the middle of the store and held his right hand out when Ollivander asked him the same question, before going back and pulling a wand out and handing it to Harry._

_Harry waved the wand and all the shelves came crashing down causing Harry and his friends to jump and hurriedly put the wand back on the counter._

_Ollivander calmly spoke "Apparently not", before getting another wand. "Perhaps this", and handed Harry the new wand, Harry waved it at a vase, which blew apart. "No, no, definitely not! No matter"_

_He looked at Harry oddly before walking to the back and grabbing another wand, walking back to the front he hands the wand to Harry as soon as he touched it, it shone slightly before dying down again._

"_Curious, very curious". _

_Harry looked at Ollivander before asking "Sorry, but what's curious?" _

_Ollivander looked at the wand before saying "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you and your siblings your scars"._

_All looked at the wand before being forced out of their thoughts when Elizabeth knocked on the window, they all hid their new wands in their coats, paid Ollivander and quickly left the shop eager to tell their mother figure all about their new wands._

_Flashback end_

Harry finally arrived at Elizabeth house, well when he says house he means a manor, Elizabeth was from a long line of witches and wizards but her family wasn't pure blood crazy like the Malforys or Notts, Elizabeth lived in one of her families many real estate's with her nephew Cal and with Danny who she took in when he was six.

The manor itself was fairly large, it was roughly the same size as the Potter Manor bit had less grounds surrounding it and didn't have its own Quidditch pitch. It had eight bedrooms, a very large kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a duelling room and a potions lab.

Arriving at the door Harry knocked on it twice before waiting, after a few moments the door opened revealing a woman, the woman at first glance was very beautiful she had long brunette hair that she arranged in a stylish way, she had hazel eyes that could capture any person breath and held herself up in a way that said dominance yet held no arrogance, this woman was Elizabeth Cameron, she was a respected witch due to her research in medical magic, she was also the aunt of Cal Chambers, the legal guardian of Danny Harkin and godmother to Harry Potter, all who saw her as a mother and in their eyes could do no wrong...

She raised her eyebrow to the person who stood at her door before questioning him "Harry didn't I tell you to stop knocking on the door? This house is your home too you can come straight in"

Starching the back of his neck he replied"Yeah, but you know that I'm used to knocking and waiting so it's hard to stop".

After rolling her eyes at the child's explanation she enveloped the boy in to a hug which he gave fully back "Happy Birthday", truely smiling when she let him go he said back "Thanks Mom", it had been four years since Harry called Elizabeth mom something she had been delighted about but couldn't feel sad as to the reason why, they all call her mom with Danny taking longer to do so as he used to call her Miss Cameron until he slowly started to call her mom.

Smiling she said "Come on then Cal and Daniel are waiting in the living room", Harry chuckled as she called Danny 'Daniel' despite living with him for three years she still refused to respond to him by his nickname.

Entering the living room he still couldn't help but be amazed by it, it would be hard to believe that this was a magical manor as the room was styled like a well off muggle living room, instead of the classic old relics and weapons on the wall there was a number of well done paintings, the chairs and couches were made from an Italian Black Leather which 'mom' said were the best but he really didn't see the difference something Elizabeth said was 'because you're a man'.

His eyes looking around the room he saw his two best friends doing their own thing Danny who after learning the origins of his staff had reacquire an interest in ancient and lost magic was reading an book which when Harry spotted the cover was written in what he thought is ancient Greek, Cal was sitting at a desk with his feet up chewing on a chocolate bar, Cal could eat enough food to feed four people and yet never put weight on something that Harry had pondered on and was something that Elizabeth's house elves loved since they got to do more cooking.

Finally noticing the birthday boy had arrived both boys got up to greet him, Cal was the first "Alright birthday boy you finally caught us up", Cal was the tallest of the three by two inches like his aunt he had hazel eyes but unlike his aunt his hair was blonde. Cal is one of the smartest people there is, he aced every test without trying, his problem was that if he feels unchallenged he'd lose focus very quickly when it comes to working and would normally fall asleep. Cal had started to live with his aunt after his parents were killed by death eaters, they'd stayed back to hold them off allowing civilians to escape, Elizabeth told him what happened when he was old enough to understand he was sad that they were dead but found comfort with his friends and family and knowing that they gave their lives to saves others and were considered heroes.

Chuckling at his friend's antic Danny stepped up "Happy Birthday Harry", Danny was the second tallest being slightly taller than Harry, Danny had at least one hazel eye and had brown hair similar to Elizabeth but that was something few ever saw as Danny always had a hood on covering his right eye, this was because of something Danny developed when he was a child, most people would see it as a rare and powerful gift, Danny however saw it a curse since it was the foundation for his pain in his past life as due to his condition Danny's father had unrightly blamed that that was the reason why Danny's mother died during birth and later abandoned him, he had lived on the streets for five months before Elizabeth found and helped him. When she offered to let him live with her he broke down crying before hugging her with all his might, that's the reason why Danny would listen to her without question.

After the greetings Harry walked into the living room when Cal and Danny both brought in a present each and handing them to him at the same time, this was something that happened often on a birthday the other two would hand the presents at the same time and see whose they'd open first. Luckily Harry was saved from this when Elizabeth gave him her present and looked at him with and expecting expression which said 'mine or else'.

Smiling Harry opened Elizabeth's first much to the annoyance of Cal and Danny and when he opened it, it revealed a good looking dark green coat, it had four pockets on the front and the inside was a nice feeling fur.

Harry then opened Cal's present which revealed to be a drawing set, to those few who actually knew Harry he was an extremely good drawer and painter with some of his work hanging from the living room wall. Lastly was Danny's present which turned out to be an expensive wrist watch which could even work in a magical environment.

After Harry had thanked them all for the presents and another huge hug from Elizabeth there was a knock from the door opening it, it revealed two men, one was the werewolf Remus Lupin he had a pale face with premature lines, and light brown hair that had streaks of grey. The lines on his face and his graying hair were the results of the great deal of stress his body underwent with each full moon. His clothing was always consistently shabby and patched, which Harry presumed was because of his inability to find a decently-paid job due to his status as a werewolf. He sported a thin moustache, and more of a rough beard. Harry or his friends never cared about finding out the Lupin was a werewolf, Elizabeth had always taught them to respect all magical creatures.

The other was Sirius Black was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, and an air of "casual elegance". This vestige of aristocratic beauty is apparently an attribute passed down through the Black Family, Harry always thought that Sirius was just childish at heart as he never really matured in life as he still pulled pranks and acted immature, he was officially Lord Black but he never liked the title which may be the result of not liking his family due to them being pure blood fanatics or in Sirius's words 'The Most Stuck Up Idiots Who Need To Pull Their Wands Out Of Their.. ow Elizabeth that hurt'.

Elizabeth and the three boys greeted them at the door.

Elizabeth spoke first "Hello Remus finally manage to drag the dog out of his bed" causing suppressed giggles from the boys. This was something that Elizabeth and Sirius always did mock each other as an greeting before carrying on.

Sirius adopted a mock shock face before replying "Elizabeth how could I sleep knowing that I would see your beauty" he then held her hand before attempting to kiss it like a gentleman before Elizabeth took it back

"Please don't kiss my hand I know the places that dogs can lick" this caused a mixed reaction with Elizabeth and Lupin to chuckle the boys to struggle to stand from laughing so much and Sirius to go from mock insulted to impressed.

"Ouch you don't draw back punches" Sirius said still with his impressed manor.

Simply smiling she turned to the other guest "Hello Remus how has staying with him been?"

Lupin smiled before replying "It has its ups and downs but I can't complain".

Finishing their greetings they turned to the birthday boy "Hello there blimely your starting to get big soon you'll be looking down on me" Harry smiled proudly until Sirius continued "But you're still the smallest of the trio" causing his smile to drop and for Danny and Cal to giggle.

After they had gone inside and Harry had received two more presents which was a book on the Hogwarts founders and a prank selection box (guess who gave what) they sat down to dinner which the house elves had prepared, the three adults...two adults and Sirius knew that the rest of the Potters would be coming soon, their relationship with the Potters was a complex one, when they were younger they were the best of friends but since that Halloween night James and Lily have slowly gotten lost on the fame, Sirius was the godfather to Ashley and Lupin was godfather to Kyle but they really didn't like the way they neglected Harry and it was due to Harry's pleading that they didn't confront them.

At half past eight there was a knock at the door causing the populace in the room to groan, the reason, the Potters had arrived.

They all walked to the door putting a forced smile on their faces and opened the door, standing on the porch was the rest of the potter family, James Potter was a tall, thin man who wore glasses, with hazel-brown eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. He was an auror for the ministry of magic and former head boy of Hogwarts where he attended in the Gryffindor house with his friends Sirius and Lupin and former friend Peter. Next to him was his wife and Elizabeth's oldest friend Lily, Lily was a very pretty woman with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes that both her sons had inherited, she like James was a head and former Gryffindor during her Hogwarts days she was a stay at home wife and always held balls or gatherings of her friends, she had met Elizabeth around the same time as she met Snape and they'd been friends ever since.

In front of them were the famous twins the only girl was Ashley, she was a near carbon copy of her mother with her red hair but her personality was rapidly changing, when she was younger she was like her mother at her age kind, caring and helped people but slowly with the fame and the fact that her parents weren't helping her ego was growing quickly, to the public she was the daughter everyone wanted to the people who knew her she was quickly becoming a spoilt brat.

Lastly Kyle Potter, Kyle was a blend of both his parents, he had his father face and body but had inherited his mother's eyes and hair colour. Kyle was an unusual one, the three boys wasn't sure how to treat him, he did enjoy the fame but he didn't appear to be turning into a stuck up brat like his sister.

Lily smiled genuinely at her childhood friend and didn't notice that Elizabeth's smile was forced.

"Hi Lizzy, it's been a while since you'd come to visit Kyle and Ashley".

Elizabeth managed to hold the annoyance out of her voice when replying "Oh you know its buizy watching these trouble makers".

"Mom" Cal and Danny said in unison.

Lily looked at the two boys before exclaiming "Oh look at you two boys you're growing up to be just handsome young men". Said boys just looked at the floor with a blush growing on their face.

After the greeting they all moved into the living room where the Elizabeth talked to lily with the forced smile in place while James talked rather loudly with Lupin and Sirius , Kyle sat on a chair reading a book that he had brought with him, Ashley's actions were just confusing to Harry she was walking around the room looking at the painting but what confused Harry was the quick glances she would cast at Danny who was also reading a book and then blush before turning away, every where she went Ashley had boys 'confess their love' to her so Harry found it odd to believe that she had a crush on one of the few boys would didn't even like her, not that her growing ego allowed her to realize that.

When the clock stuck ten everyone decided it was time to leave, Harry and Danny were already asleep on the couches and Kyle was slowly nodding off, first to leave were Sirius and Lupin who left for Sirius's house after giving the three triplets a final happy birthday.

Last to leave were the Potter family who Elizabeth noticed wasn't taking Harry but she chose not to say anything, after they finally left Elizabeth let out a sign of frustration and went to wake the boys to get them to bed.

Harry felt someone gently shake him awake, opening his eyes he saw Elizabeth looking at him with a sad smile.

Sitting up he noticed that Cal and Danny had already left for bed, with a sad hurt in his heart he also noticed that his family had left without him despite telling himself that he shouldn't care but couldn't stop the tear leaking out.

Seeing the tears and knowing what he was feeling Elizabeth hugged Harry tightly who said nothing and just hugged tightly back. After letting him go she gave Harry a bright smile before saying "Why don't you head for bed now?" Nodding Harry got up and left up the stairs still trying to hold back the tears.

After seeing Harry disappear up the stairs the smile that graced Elizabeth's face vanished replaced by a frown, inside she was pissed 'How dare Lily and James make Harry cry and leave him behind this is the final straw'.

Marching over to the desk she picked up a piece of paper before writing a letter to Sirius and sealing it up, she tied it to the leg of an owl and watch it fly into the distance, after it disappeared from sight she let out a sigh as she climb the stairs to go to bed.

As her head hit the pillow one final thought went though her mind 'I hope I'm doing the right thing, and I hope Lily and James finally see the mistakes they made'.

**Thank for reading this far I hope that you have enjoyed it if you would like to leave a review that will be useful to me feel free, if you want to leave a review that is a waste of my time to read please keep it under two line. **

**Also if you leave a review could you please write some ideas for possible abilities for them to have, I don't wish them to become god like but some to give them an edge like an animal form, unique magic or something.**

**For those who don't know Naruto, first off watch it, it is a great anime but for those who do you can see that Cal is based on Shikamaru and Danny on Kakashi and Sasuke so if you want a slightly better understanding of these characters I advise going to the Naruto Wiki and seeing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto they belong to their respected owners**

**Nothing in this story was intended to offend**

**Chapter 2: New Mom and an Educational Decision. **

Around ten in the morning Sirius and Lupin were enjoying breakfast when they heard a tapping from the window, looking they saw a grey owl tapping its beak against the window to gain entry.

Looking at the owl Lupin said "Isn't that Elizabeth's owl? Why would she be writing to us we saw her yesterday?"

Having a bad feeling about what was going on Sirius stood up and let the owl in after giving it food and water and sending it on its way he opened the letter.

Lupin just watched as Sirius read the letter and watched as his face built up in anger before finishing reading it with a sigh. Concerned on what the letter said to make this friend look like he did Lupin asked the question "What did the letter say?", Sirius didn't say a word he just simply handed the letter over and allowed him to read it.

_Dear Sirius _

_I have had enough on the way that Harry is treated by his family, they have become too engrossed in their other children's fame and continue to neglect Harry, after you left they chose to leave as well forgetting Harry, 'FORGETTING THEIR OWN SON', I will not stand by and watch my godson suffer, as his godmother I can legally become his legal guardian if I can prove neglect or abuse, I can get memories from Harry and take them to Madam Bones as she won't be blinded by their 'celebrity status', to take custody I need your permission as his second godparent._

_I know that James and Lily are our friends but please do what's best for Harry_

_Yours sincerely _

_Elizabeth _

Lupin put the letter on the table and looked sadly at one of his oldest friends "What are you going to do?"

Sirius sighed heavily before responding "I don't know, I mean I know what she's talking about, it breaks my heart to see Harry so crushed when James and Lily leave him with me to go to some function with Kyle and Ashley, but its James and Lily they're our best friends how did it come to this?"

It was Lupin's time to sigh before answering back "Sirius I know it James and Lily but you can't deny the fact that for the past nine years they have changed".

Sirius nodded sadly before looking at Lupin before asking "Do you think that I should do it?"

Lupin looked down at the table, he didn't want to think ill of his friends but the wolf in him called for him to protect his cub.

Lupin looked into his friend's eye and wordlessly nodded.

Sirius without saying a word stood and wrote something on a piece of paper and sent it off by owl before they both finished their breakfast in silence praying that they had done the right thing.

At Elizabeth's Manor

Elizabeth watched at the boys sat in the library reading basic charms books, Elizabeth had began teaching them magic as soon as they had acquired their wands, but much to the boys' annoyance that included theory much to Cal's ever growing boredom, she taught them what was taught at Hogwarts: Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, History, Muggle studies and a little bit of defense as this that was a weaker point of hers, she couldn't teach the boys herbology as she simply didn't have the plants to show them. She had also slowly started teaching them things that weren't taught at Hogwarts, things like medical magic she had also taught them as their request unique magic that the other two didn't learn the reason to this she still hadn't found out.

With Harry she taught him wand less magic at first it started off slow with him practicing levitating a feather but lately the better he got with his wand the better he got at wand less magic, Elizabeth guessed this was because practicing with the wand may strengthened his magical control.

With Cal she thought it was obvious that he be taught mind magic, she found that Cal and mind magic was like a fork and knife they just went hand in hand. She had first started to teach him Occlumency and he had in down flat within weeks something that astonished Elizabeth she had lately been slowly teaching him Genjutsu this magic was based on altering the targets mind, you could throw off their senses, make them see something that isn't there or even put them in a entire fantasy world this magic was a lot harder to learn but Cal uncharacteristically was determined to master it.

Danny had pretty much shouted out the magic he wanted to learn and that was ancient magic as he claimed it was the best, until Cal pointed out that if it were the best why these ancient civilizations no longer exist, this caused a problem as Elizabeth didn't have any books on ancient works but luckily she was saved as Sirius supplied a large amount of books on ancient works and sealing arts from his families library, Danny would reread these books and had self taught himself the languages impressing the adults he had also only recently started practicing ancient spell and found they worked easily, Cal expressed that this may be due to his wands origins something Sirius agreed with.

Elizabeth thought a few moments about Danny's situation she knew that by refusing to use his eye he was holding back his potential but every time she hinted at using it he would lock up and become less emotional, as she sat thinking she was suddenly hit with inspiration, she could get someone to help Danny use his eye to full potential and teach the boys defense and dueling and she knew of a certain one eyed dueling veteran who owed her a favor for saving his life.

Elizabeth was brought out her musing when a house elf appears next to her.

"Madam there is a letter from Master Black" its voice croaked out.

She turned to the boys who stopped reading to hear what the elf had to say, she spoke to them "Continue reading I'll be back in a second". She then left the library while the boys looked at each other shrugged and continued with their reading.

Elizabeth entered to living room to see Sirius's owl holding the letter, after she had gave the owl food and water and sent it on its way, knowing that the contents of the letter could determine whether or not she could help Harry she took a deep breath before opening and reading it.

_Elizabeth, I'll help what you need me to do._

_Sirius._

Elizabeth was happy that Sirius would be willing to help Harry, but knew that to do this it would be admitting what James and Lily had done; something she knew would be hard for him to accept.

She grabbed a piece and scribbled something down and tied it up to the owl and sent it on its way, after watching the owl disappear, she reentered the library and saw 'her three children' and only hoped that this time next week Harry would change from a friend of Danny and Cal to a brother.

**Six days later – Potter Manor**

Lily Potter stood at in the kitchen making breakfast while James sat at the table reading the newspaper; their children (two of them) were still in bed.

Lily couldn't help but smile when she thought of her children they were her pride and joy and one day become the best witch and wizard there was, Ashley was growing up to be a beautiful young girl, she had good friends and she had lots of admirers though she only had eyes for Elizabeth's 'child' Danny at first she wasn't too sure of it, but after taking notice of about the boy's 'talent' he was a prodigy wizard and as far as Lily was concerned only the best was acceptable for her daughter. She then thought about her son Kyle he was turning into a handsome young man and would soon be beating girls back with a stick, the thought made Lily frown she wouldn't let a tart sink her claws into her precious son, he would marry a respectable girl and that was that.

As Lily continued to make breakfast something in the back of her mind told her she was forgetting something, but since she couldn't think what it was she brushed it aside as she saw Ashley and Kyle walk in.

Before she could say good morning a owl flew in though the window and dropped a letter and without delay took off. Walking over to her husband, who had picked up the letter she recalled the envelope to be a ministry one. After James opened it and pulled out the letter out she read it over his shoulder she immediately knew it was Amelia Bones' handwriting, expecting it to an invite to another function she was confused as she read it.

_To James and Lily Potter_

_You are hear by order to appear at my office tomorrow at 10am failure to show will result in a heavy fine we also you may bring your children Ashley Rose Potter and Kyle Godric Potter however their appearance is not deemed necessary if you do not wish to bring them._

_From __Amelia__ Bones – Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Lily was confused at the summon order and by the look on her James' face so was he.

Lily spoke her mind "What do you think this is about?"

James just gave a little shake of his head "I don't know but I guess we'll find out tomorrow, I doubt its anything bad".

Kyle chose to question his parents "What did the letter say?"

"Amelia Bones has ordered me and your mother to her office tomorrow morning and that we can bring you two if we wish" James answered back.

Ashley squealed about going to the ministry where there would be lots of media people and ran upstairs to decided on an outfit.

Smiling at their daughters behavior Lily went back to making breakfast while James returned to his paper both not noticing the look of thought on their second son's face.

'Why I and Ashley would be asked to attended but not Harry, speaking of him where he is, he hasn't been home since our birthday'. Kyle suddenly had a bad idea about his meeting, but he chose not to say anything to them, what his parents did was none of his business.

**Next Day – Ministry of Magic **

James and Lily arrived though the door of the ministry the sounds of the reporters still shouting their questions as they were held back from the guards at the door.

James and Lily had left Ashley and Kyle only after finally Mrs. Wealsey agreed to watch them much to Ashley's annoyance, they tried their friends but found that their friends were busy with something, they made their way through the complex building before finally arriving in the magical law department, and the department was full of life as various wizards and witches walked around carrying large stacks of paper work.

They finally made it to Amelia's secretary who showed them thought to the office and then knocked on the door. They heard a call from inside "Come in".

The secretary opened the door "Madam Bones the Potters are here to see you".

Smiling at her secretary she said "Thank you Carol, James, Lily please come in".

James and Lily entered the office.

The smile that Amelia wore quickly vanished shocking her old friends.

"Amelia are you ok?" James asked.

Amelia frown stayed in place "For the remainder of this meeting you will refer to me as Madam Bones Mr. Potter is that understood".

To shocked at their friends tone and statement they could only nod back.

Madam Bones took a professional tone "I have ordered you here to hear your defense on claims of child neglect".

To say that the potters were shocked was understatement its was only for a moment before lily jumped out of her seat screaming "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE US OF NEGLECTING KYLE OR ASHLEY!"

Madam Bones face took a very dark tone which quickly cut off Lily's rant, in a deep voice in which she clearly was struggling to keep the anger from her voice, "Kyle or Ashley huh?, well what about Harry?".

James and Lily were stunned and that quickly turn to shame, they had forgotten about their other son, Lily stood still unable to move with shock and shame she had care equally for her children before Voldemort attacked but after that she knew she started to focus on Kyle and Ashley as they would need it but she never wanted to neglect Harry not her own flesh and blood, she had to change that.

James fell to his seat and sat there is similar thought had released how little he knew of his first born, the same as Lily he was determined to change it.

James looked up and asked "Where's Harry we have a lot to make up for?" the determination showing on his face.

Madam Bones looked at Lily who nodded her face showing the same determination; she saw that they would work hard to correct what they have done, which only made what she was going to say next that much harder.

"I'm afraid its too late for that" Bones said with sorrow in her voice.

James and Lily quickly turned from determined to confusion.

Lily worriedly asked "What do you mean it's too late?".

Madam Bones answered "As of this morning Harry James Potter is no longer legally your response ability".

James had a look of outrage "HE IS MY SON WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS NO LONGER MY RESPONSEABILITY!".

Madam Bones showed no emotion at the yelling and stated in a monotone as if reading a script "As of noon today Harry James Potter is now under the care of his godmother Elizabeth Cameron and godfather Sirius Black".

Lily was stunned, her son would be living with her best friends, but also she was happy as she knew where he was and could go and convince Harry to come home.

As if reading her mind Madam Bones continued "You are also not allowed in contact with Harry without both Lord Black and Miss Cameron's Permission".

Lily wasn't worried about this she knew that Sirius and Lizzy wouldn't stop her from seeing her son.

But the next sentence would crush all hope of seeing their son "Miss Cameron has also asked me to inform you that you are not allowed with the grounds of her manor, you are not allowed to write or try to contact Harry or his friends and doing so will result in a criminal offence".

Lily couldn't believe it, her closest friends was the only person that could help her be with her son and she wouldn't help.

"Why... Why would Lizzy do that?" Lily asked herself out loud.

"I'm doing it for Harry" a voice said.

James and Lily turned quickly in alarm to see the owner of the voice and saw Elizabeth standing at the now opened door.

Lily eyes were slowly filing up with tears as she stared at what she thought was her best friend.

"Why Lizzy, why won't you let me see my son?"

Elizabeth looked at her friend coldly before saying "Lily you had nine years to be a mother to Harry and you never did and when Harry cried on 'HIS BIRTHDAY' because his 'PARENTS' had forgotten his birthday in favor of his siblings".

Lily couldn't' stop the tears from falling, she had never felt so ashamed of herself, James tried to offer what little comfort that he could but wasn't is such a good way himself, he looked back at all the things he could have taught Harry, Quidditch, pranks and all the things he would miss, he first date, his first girlfriend, the 'talk'. But now, because of him being stupid he would miss out of it all, Harry would no longer call him his father and worst part was he could remember the last time he did.

Elizabeth gave the Potters one final cold look before her and Madam Bones left together to finalize the paper work. Everyone stood clear outside the office as they heard a woman crying, but not one person felt sorry for her.

**Hogwarts – Headmaster Office**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office finishing his paper work when a owl dropped the evening newspaper, picking it and glancing at the headline he put it down before the words ran though his mind one more and quickly grab the paper and started reading.

Twins Who Lived Sibling Neglected

Harry Potter the Forgotten Son

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Rumors have been surfacing that Harry James Potter brother to Ashley and Kyle Potter known as the twins who lived have been taken from the care of his parents famous auror James Potter and his wife Lily Potter (nee Evans) after claims of neglect. These rumors come from the Magical Law department where the Potter were earlier summoned to see the head Amelia Bones who was an old school friend later reports say that Lily closest friend Elizabeth Cameron renown healer and receiver of an order of Merlin second class for services to medical research and the godparent of Harry Potter. Shouting could be heard from inside the office before both Madam Bones and Miss Cameron left leaving the Potters in the office where crying could be heard from inside._

_Further evidence shows that according to the ministry Harry is now under the care of his godparents Miss Cameron and Lord Sirius Black (Head of the Noble House of Black) who is the best friend of James Potter._

_This reporter can only say this, have James and Lily Potter been so wrapped up in their children's fame that they would let an innocent child suffer, is so then I believe I speak for everyone and say that hopefully Harry can now live a better life._

_Further Evidence of neglect Page.2_

_Story of Twins who Lived Page.3_

Albus sighed as he sat at his desk, he knew that James and Lily had slowly changed, they had got caught in fame and were spoiling Kyle and especially Ashley, he alone knew Voldemort wasn't truely dead and would one day be back.

He was brought out of his thought when a owl flew in and dropped a letter on his desk, hoping it wasn't Fudge again asking for his help he opened it and his eyebrow raised as he read it.

_Dear Albus_

_As by now I am guessing that you have heard the news about Harry, first I would like you to know that it did hurt me to do that to lily and James but I refused to see Harry hurt anymore._

_I also regret to inform you that Cal Chambers, Harry Potter and Daniel Harkin will not be attending Hogwarts in two years, I believe that it will take time before Harry will be able to see his siblings again, also I have plans to try to help Danny with the fear of using his eye and I don't believe that Cal will want to leave if his brothers are here. I plan on teaching them home schooled for the first few years before deciding on which school they will attend._

_From Elizabeth Cameron Order of Merlin 2__nd__ Class_

Dumbledore sighed once again he had guessed that something like this would happen after reading the paper and to say that he was disappointed was an understatement, he had been looking forward to seeing those boys at Hogwarts he had met them before and he had been impressed at their ability and knowledge they had at their age.

From what he had heard from Remus and Sirius they had been practicing some very advance magic, he had also wanted to see the full potential of Danny eye but never pressed to young boys due knowing to reason behind his fear of using it. He knew that those boys would play a part in the next war but which role, that was the question not even he dare answer.

He called a house elf to summon Professor McGonagall to inform her of the situation while hoping that the boys would one day come to the ancient castle.

**Two weeks Later – Elizabeth's Manor **

It had been two weeks since Harry had been adopted by Elizabeth and become a brother to Cal and Danny, he had quickly accepted the fact that James and Lily were no longer legally his parents since he hadn't considered them as such.

The three boys had agreed with their 'mom' that going to Hogwarts in two years may cause unwanted problems, and begrudgingly accepted choosing to go to a school in their fourth year. It wasn't the learning they were sad at missing out on as they knew their mother would teach them all they needed to know but they were sad at missing the chance to simple attend the famous school.

But at this moment the boys were everything but sad, they were shaking from excitement, their duel and defense instructor for the next few years was coming at any moment, they were currently waiting in the dueling room. Harry was about to ask the others a question when he felt someone behind them but before he could warn the others he and his brothers were thrown off their feet and landed hard on the floor, their bodies aching they looked up to see who hit them and saw their teacher.

The man in question looked as though his face was carved from wood by an untalented person. Due to injuries from his long career as an Auror, it was covered with scars, and a chunk of his nose was missing. He had dark grey, grizzled hair. He also had a wooden right foot, his leg being saved by their mother.

His eyes, however, were his most shocking feature: one was small and dark, normal eye while the other was a vivid, electric blue magical eye and moved around independently from his normal eye.

This man was the famous Auror Alastor Moody also known as 'Mad-Eye Moody', the boys finally knew that this was the man that their mother had hired as their teacher, and knowing his reputation the boys could only think one thing...'Shit'.

**Three Painful Hours Later**

Harry and Cal were laying on the ground gasping for breath, they had heard of Moody's teaching methods being dangerous, that was the understatement of the year, it was fucking damn near suicidal.

Only Danny was still standing due to him being the most physically fit as to Harry and Cal's shame they never really took exercising seriously, this was a problem that needed fixing quickly.

Although that's not to say Danny was in a good condition as well, he a few cuts on his left leg and the pain he felt in his left hand meant that there was maybe a broken finger or two.

Moody looked at the only boy who was standing, he had to admit that Cameron hadn't been lying at the three boys potential, they had the skills to be good, but by time he was done with them they'd be the best.

And speaking of potential he used his eye to see though Harkin's hood at his infamous right eye and smirked the boy was wasting a gift and he promised himself that he would change that today no matter what method he had to use.

Still smirking Moody addressed his opponent "Do you really think that you stand a chance by yourself?"

Danny didn't answer back instead he aimed his wand straight at Moody and shouted "**fo̱tiá flóga**" a dark flame shot out and flew quickly towards Moody who easily blocked it but inwardly he was impressed at all the boys ability at casting their Magic, the young Potter boy had nearly gotten him when he surprised him with his wand less magic but he hadn't fully mastered it to the level if he used his wand, Cameron's nephew had tried to use Genjutsu and against anyone else it would have worked but luckily his eye detected and intervened and he was also impressed at the Harkin's strength in lost magic something that would give him the element of surprise.

He was also impressed at the way they work together, but they still wasn't skilled to go against 'the best' auror the ministry has ever produced. It was then Moody and a thought on how to get the Harkin boy to finally use his eye, he lifted his wand and Harkin prepared for it but was stunned when he pointed it at his friends and shot a spell out, a plant materialize out of nowhere and wrapped around them and slowly started to squeeze.

Danny was stunned he was watching his friends being slowly choked to death and shouted at Moody to stopped but he just stood there and laughed and answered back "Beat me and I'll stop". That was all that was needed, Danny started throwing every spell he knew at Moody not caring that some were border line dark.

After using every spell in his memory Danny collapsed to his knees gasping for breath, tears started to come out of his eye that hadn't happened since Elizabeth told him to call her mom. Slowly Danny got angry, his friends were being hurt and he could stop it, he hated being useless, knowing he had one option he grabbed his hood and pulled it back revealing his eye.

Harry looked at Danny, despite being slowly choked he could help but gasp, Danny was using his eye looking at Cal Harry could tell he was just as surprised.

Moody stood grinning at the sight in front of him, 'so the boy finally chose to use it, who knows he might actually make me work'.

In front of him stood Danny who now had no hood on revealing his infamous eye... the Heaven's Eye Famously know as The Sharingan.

One of the Sharingan power was giving advance seeing ability and could see through walls (one wall max) so it was similar in that aspect to Moody's eye but Danny's didn't fall out of sync with his other eye.

The Sharingan's most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize any spell that he or she witnesses with near perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the spell as their own, or even modify them to create their own spell. In order to reproduce a copied spell, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. Another ability is the increase of the users senses, it allows them to move faster and even see better to the point they could mirror a spell before their opponent finish casting it.

Moody grinning chose to test this famous power and attacked Danny.

"Conteret Ossa" this was a strong bone breaking spell which was he taught only to the best aurors.

Danny was shocked not at the chosen spell but seeing the spell, it came at him so slowly not only that but he felt a slight tingling sensation in his head, he knew of the Sharingan's power but this was the first time he was using it and decided to try to see if the power was true.

After easily dodging the spell he turned his wand to Moody and shouted "Conteret Ossa", the same spell shot out his wand just as powerful as Moody's who deflected it away.

Smirking waved his wand and the plant disappeared freeing Harry and Cal who despite nearly dying ran up to their friend. Danny was nervous at what the two who he saw as brother would think about his eye, to his surprise they were excited.

"WOW Danny that was cool, you copied the spell perfectly" Harry shouted jumping on the spot.

"Yeah man you were fast, and the way you dodged that curse was cool" Cal exclaimed equally excited at his bros power.

Danny couldn't help but smile as his brothers continued to list the things he could do with the eye, inwardly a small voice said 'Maybe this eye isn't bad after all'.

And with that thought Danny's vision went black and passed out.

Moody stood in silence as the two boys panicked over the Harkin child, he knew the boy would learn spells faster and better also his dueling skill would improve rapidly, but he had to watch him closely, that spell he had used first was border line dark and when he used that eye he felt the magic around the boy go cold, shaking off his thoughts he looked at the other two and thinking of their skills he also had an inter thought 'I might actually enjoy teaching these brats, but I'm not going easy on them' causing a sadistic smile to form on his face, which went unseen by the three boys.

However the smile vanished when he saw Cameron walk towards him with murder in her eyes and he could only think one thing…'Shit'

**Thank for reading this chapter if you can please review it in order for me to improve it or correct any mistakes that you spot and again please keep flames below two lines.**

**I know that Amelia Bones most likely would have not have been the one to do the trial/talk however this will be an important point in the future. **

**Also I have decided that both Tsunade and Jiriyia will be in this story but they will both be minor characters that will only in one or two chapters and serve mainly as comic relief.**

**Need ideas for pairings: note Harry/Ginny will not be chosen, I have no problem with it but I think it may have been over done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 3: The Prodigies Have Arrived**

**Five Years Later**

**September 1****st**** Hogwarts Express**

It had been five years since Harry had moved in with his mother and his brothers, he was now fourteen and now it was finally time for him and his brothers to go to Hogwarts.

That thought Harry met with mixed emotions, first he was excited to go to the famed castle but there was a problem well four to be exact, his twins and 'parents'.

His twins would be in the same year and if that was bad enough his parents now taught at Hogwarts, the problem with his 'parents' wasn't that he was nervous but that he didn't want them to try to communicate with them to try to go back to them, he was happy with his family and he wanted to stay with them.

Speaking of family some things had changed of the last five years, mom still had taught them at home with Moody coming to teach them dueling and defense and Lupin also teaching them sometimes.

Cal hadn't changed a bit personality wise he still was as Danny put it 'the lazy genius' something that Cal admitted without question and even a little pride. He had grown even taller and now stood at least several inches taller than Harry and had a decent amount of muscle, the results of ridicules amounts of reluctant training.

Speaking of Danny he had change slightly over the years, the main part being that training with 'Mad-Eye' he no longer was afraid to use his eye, however he still had it covered with a hood most the time which still gave him the power to see thought walls and also stopped his stamina from dropping, it had happened when Danny had passed out from over use of the Sharingan and Elizabeth had yelled at Moody for being stupid to the point where even the famed auror had cowered in fear.

Harry had changed over the years growing taller slightly shorter than Danny and had turned from 'cute' to handsome.

The best part of going to Hogwarts was that mom was teaching an medical magic class that all three had signed up for, they had all gotten their equipment form Daigion alley weeks before including Books and Robes not including Danny who was surprised when Dumbledore gave him what he called a customized 'Hogwarts Hoody' which actually looked really surprisingly cool making Harry and Cal jealous and Danny a little smug.

The three boys had met with the famed headmaster and his deputy head at the begging of the summer to discuss their transfer to Hogwarts, it really was amusing to see the contrast of the heads, Dumbledore was quite relaxed and easy going where McGonagall was a strict by the book sort of person. The funniest part was when McGonagall spent ages going over the rules to the point where Cal fell asleep much to the anger of McGonagall and the amusement of the other occupancy in the room.

The three boys now sat in their compartment waiting for the long journey to the school to finish, they had already changed into their uniforms Cal's and Harry's consisting of a classic black robe where Danny's had his Black Hoody instead.

Harry sat reading a advance Charms book while Danny and Cal were playing a game of chess (which meant Cal continuously won at chess) when suddenly the door opened, looking up in unison they saw a girl around their age with bushy hair.

"Just to inform you we will be arriving at Hogwarts in half an hour, so you need to change" the girl said.

A lot of things ran though the boys' mind as the girl finished talking:

'She isn't a perfect so why is she telling us?'

'Were not even there yet and were already getting told what to do… troublesome?'

'Is she blind? We are changed'

Cal chose to lazily voice Harry's final thought "Hum… we are changed"

The still unknown girl looked at Danny who looked back with an bored expression with his one visible eye.

"Hogwarts uniform consists of a robe not that" she said in a factual tone whilst indicating Danny's Hoody.

Danny still with a bored expression answered back "The old man gave it me and said I can wear it"

The girl looked startled at this and answered back swiftly "but only the Headmaster can make changes to the uniforms"

Harry just smiled while Cal chuckled before replying for his friend "Who'd you think he meant by 'Old Man'".

Hermione face looked scandalized, did these students know the head master on a personal level, the only students she knew that knew the head master was her, Ron, Kyle and Ashley and not only that they gave him a rude nickname.

Before she could answer back a voice came up to her.

"Hey Hermione what you doing?"

Looking down the corridor she didn't notice the expressions on the three boys darken when they recognized a voice that they hadn't since Harry's ninth birthday. Kyle Potter.

Kyle Potter and his friend Ron walked towards Hermione who was half way in a carriage, he stopped short of seeing who was inside and chose to talk to his other friend.

"What you doing here? We were waiting for you down the train.

Hermione replied "I was on my way when I saw this student wearing a different uniform to ours"

Ron adopted a confused appearance "What you mean 'a different uniform'?"

Kyle just chose to simply walk forward and look inside and saw a sight that shocked him. His Brother.

"HARRY!" Kyle shouted in a shocked voice.

"Kyle" Harry replied in a quiet toneless expression.

Kyle couldn't help but flinch at the expression Harry spoke to him with, it had been years since he saw his sibling and considering the way he had left, he wasn't surprised at the way Harry spoke, in fact he didn't even expect Harry to speak to him.

Cal and Danny chose to remained silent while Hermione and Ron were looking back between Kyle and Harry.

Harry sighed in boredom similar to Cal before asking "What do you want?"

Kyle gulped, he thought 'What do I say? 'Hi long lost bro how's it going?'

Seeing Kyle couldn't speak Harry chose to have fun and cast a bit of wand less magic causing the door to slam in his face shocking the Gryffindors.

Kyle shocked out of his thoughts tried to open the door only to find it was locked, giving up and knowing that he'd have to wait to speak to Harry he turned to his friends where Hermione asked the questions on their minds.

"Kyle who was that?"

Kyle sighed knowing this would take awhile said "Let's go the our compartment I'll explain later" and took off down the train with his friends trailing.

Looking back at his friends Harry saw the amusement all over their faces "Well that went better than I thought it would" Cal said.

Harry sighed "Yeah, one down three to go I guess"

Danny started chuckling "I want to see the adults faces when they see their 'long lost son' again" at this point Danny was close to laughing his guts out.

Seeing his 'brother' expression Harry smirked and chose to get revenge "Oh Yeah, well I want to see my 'sisters' reaction when she see her old crush".

This caused Harry and Cal to burst out laughing at the horrid expression now on Danny's face before he worriedly asked "Your joking right… she doesn't still like me does she?"

Seeing his friends ignore him Danny couldn't help but wonder 'Maybe coming here wasn't the best of ideas'.

**Hogsmeade **

By time the train had arrived into Hogsmeade station the storm had grown to insane levels, the rain was coming down hard and the winds were blowing near hurricane level.

Looking around Harry asked his friends "Where do we go from here?".

Danny answered "The old man said we go by boat with the first years across the lake"

Cal just simply glanced at out the window and looked at the weather storm outside before claiming "Across the lake… in this weather?... The hell with that". After that he started walking to the carriages.

Harry looked at Danny before shrugging and took off after Cal, Danny visibly rolled one eye before once again looking at the storm and deciding that the risk of getting in trouble was better than the risk of drowning and followed the others.

**Hogwarts Castle **

Finally seeing the castle up close the boys couldn't help but gawp at the ancient school, as they approached the entrance Harry told his friends.

"Close you mouths we have a reputation to uphold".

This caused Danny and Cal to quickly close their mouths and prepare to arrive at the school, as they got off they noticed four adults standing at the gates waiting for them, one being the amused figure of the head master Dumbledore, an annoyed looking McGonagall, a impassive looking Snape and a pissed off looking Elizabeth and by the sight of their mothers face told the boys one thing… they had fucked up.

Kyle along with Ron and Hermione had gotten off their carriage to see a rather unusual sight at the entrance of the castle and that was Elizabeth yelling at his brother and his friends.

"Well what excuse do you have for ignoring what the headmaster asked you to do?" her expression managing to make the golden trio nervous and even making Snape back away in remembering his old friends anger.

After a few seconds of silence Cal spoke for the three.

"Well you see as we got off the train we happened to notice a injured cat on the floor, once we got to it we found that it had a broken foot so we used a spell to fix it".

Harry spoke immediately afterwards,

"Then we had to look for it owner in which after finding said owner we had noted that we had unfortunately had missed the boats so we believed that the best choice of actions were to take a carriage up to the castle."

The golden trio were stunned into silence as well as the teachers and all the other students that had caught the long excuse.

The silence was finally broken by a small chuckle and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore laughing lightly at the three new students.

"I must admit you boys have always managed to bring a surprise to what should be a simple task". The Headmaster said whilst chuckling.

The boys smiled along with the headmaster until they saw the look on Elizabeth's face, she then walked forward and bent over looking Danny in the (visible) eye.

"And whose idea was it to ignore the rules Danny?" She said in a calm voice which brought fear to three boys.

Harry looked towards his brother praying for his will to stand but his hopes were quickly dashed as he saw Danny shaking slightly, for there was one thing him and Cal knew was that Danny could never lie straight to Mom's face.

"I…We...I mean…well you see" Danny stuttered

Fortunately before Danny broke under Elizabeth's stare Dumbledore spoke "Now now Elizabeth the boys have caused no harm I think we can forgive them this once".

After Elizabeth backed up the boys would have hugged the old man if people weren't obviously staring at them until Snape cleared his throat "I believe that you should all be moving".

This caused people to quickly move forwards the great hall or risk the famed potions master wrath.

Dumbledore turned to the three boys and spoke "Now you three we be sorted after the new first years and you will then join your new house so please wait here until I call your names".

After the entrance had been cleared of students and the teachers had left to take their place the three teenagers were talking about what house they would be in.

"Well Cal's sure in for Ravenclaw" Harry said without hesitation.

"I don't care where I go as long as it's not Gryffindor" Danny spoke with conviction.

"Why's that" Cal asked.

Danny face (what could be seen) turned to a pained expression "I… I don't want to be with Ashley", the other two just looked at him before breaking down into laughter.

Danny just looked at his brother before muttering under his breath about 'traitors' and 'assholes'.

Just as Harry and Cal got themselves under control again they heard Dumbledore's voice ring though the doors.

"This year we will be having three new students who will be joining the forth years so will the three boys please come in to be sorted".

Kyle's POV

Kyle's head turned so fast towards the doors that you could have sworn that his neck would break, his eyes fell upon the three teenagers that walked towards the front, although Kyle wouldn't say that they were walking more like causally strolling, Harry was walking with his hands in his pockets (**Do robes have pockets If not just go with it**), Cal was walking with his hands behind his head and Danny was walking like he was walking through a park it was as if they hadn't noticed that everyone was staring at them or rather staring at Danny for the way that he was dressed and Harry as people started pointing and whispering about him.

'That's Ashley's and Kyle's Brother isn't it'

'That's the long lost Potter'

'I heard that his parents neglected him for his siblings'

That certain comment caused Kyle to wince and try to blend into his seat, while his parents had continuously said that Harry leaving wasn't his or Ashley's fault but he still couldn't stop the guilt that built up whenever he thought about it.

As Harry approached the front of the hall he felt nervous as he felt everyone's eyes on them and his ears picking up the random comment but managed to keep a straight face, he glanced at the others and saw that they were not having the same problems as he was and deep down he knew they wouldn't, Danny was used to stares and Cal simply didn't care finding it too 'troublesome' to think about what others fought.

Looking forward he saw the famed hat, a hat that would determine his house for the next four years, Harry always found it odd that a simple piece of clothing could make such a big decisions on people's lives.

McGonagall looked towards her list before calling out "Cal Chambers".

Cal strolled to the hat and placed it on which it barely touched his head before it called out.

"RAVENCLAW".

The house brought out in cheers happy to get at least one of the new transfers and as soon as Cal sat down he was quickly greeted by everyone around him.

Looking at Danny Harry saw that he was grinning and quickly glancing at Mom's face showed that lack of surprise confirming that she too had no doubt in which house Cal would join.

As the hall quieted down McGonagall called out the next name, "Daniel Harkin Cameron"

Harry could see that Danny forced himself not to answer back at the choice of his first name but he somehow managed to walk forward without talking back to the teacher and sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

While Harry could easily guess Cal's placement Danny's was a lot more harder to place as he could easily fit in all of the houses, in the snake's house he was very cunning, with Gryffindor his bravery was considered insane by some with saw him dueling full blast with Moody, with Ravenclaw Danny was considered a prodigy along with him and Cal in terms of intelligent and this was proven by his ability to learn multiple languages and mastering his sealing magic and for Hufflepuff Danny's loyalty to Elizabeth was well known to those who had met the boys before.

Looking towards his Mom he noticed that she too was looking at Danny with some interest she too looked like she didn't know what house he could end up in, unfortunately as he was looking at the staff table he eye met another eye colored as his belonging to a woman with red hair, time stood still for the quickest of seconds before he forcefully moved his head and was unable to see the look of hurt that settled on her face.

After three full minutes the silence was finally broken when the ancient hat called out.

"Ravenclaw"

The house once again broke out into cheers as Danny walked towards the table and took his place next to Cal and too was greeted by everyone around him unaware of the look of a certain girl from the Gryffindor.

After silence had once again settled McGonagall called out the final name.

"Harry Potter".

Whispers broke out as Harry walked towards the hat with no emotion on his face but on the inside there was a storm of thoughts flying though his head.

'What if I get separated from Danny and Cal, what if I'm placed in Gryffindor with Kyle and Ashley'

Before he knew it he was all ready on the stood and the hat fell on his head covering his view of the hall and a voice whispered in his ear.

"Ah at last the final Potter has arrived at Hogwarts about time but better late than never, quite a complex mind that you have there just like the two before you, I know exactly where to put you".

Harry closed his eyes and felt his heart beat and his fear rise as the seconds counted away.

"Better be…..

**And that's it for another chapter, not as long as the last but the next will be the classes so I wanted to split it up a bit.**

**Thank You for all the Reviews I Hoped that you enjoyed it if not please tell me so that I can redo it in order to make the story all round better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Day Of Classes**

"RAVENCLAW"

For the quickest of seconds Harry's mind went into shock and disbelief

'Really?'

The hat chose to answer the rhetorical question

'Yes, while your mind is not as development as the other two it is still quite remarkable, I choose to put people in the house that they will reach their potential in Mr. Potter and you work best with your friends'

Smiling at the quick explanation Harry hopped off the stool and handed the hat back to the Professor who he could see was having a hard time keeping the shock off her face as did the rest of the hall who were in dead silence at the fact that a Potter went to another house rather than Gryffindor.

Noticing the silence of the Hall Cal and Danny started to clap which happily managed to get the rest of the house to snap out of it and got them too cheering outrageously.

After the cheering had finished and Dumbledore had started the feast the trio were bombard with questions ranging from their lives before Hogwarts to Danny's attire, while this was going on another conversation was taking place at the Gryffindor table.

"So that's the infamous 'lost' Potter" Ron amazingly managed to speak out with his mouth full of food.

Choosing to ignore the disgusting sight in front of her Hermione spoke "But I don't get it, there was no mention of you having a brother in the papers or books".

It was Ginny who chose to answer this "There was a while back when he left, but after it died down it became almost a taboo subject", Ron and Kyle slowly nodding at her explanation.

Hermione glanced at the Ravenclaw table before looking back "But then who are those two with him".

It was Kyle that answered this time "They're called Cal Chambers who is properly the only one could give you a run for your money in terms of intelligence and the one with the hood is called Danny Harkin"

"But why is he wearing a hoody" Hermione said calmly while inwards she was shocked that Kyle admitted that he believed that Cal could be smarter than her.

"He's always worn a hoody, it's to cover his right eye", he then leaned in dropping his voice causing the others to lean in with him.

"I heard Mom and Dad talking when I was younger; apparently he has a Sharingan eye".

This caused Ron and Ginny to gasp while Hermione looked confuse.

"What's a Sharingan eye".

Surprisingly it was Ron who answered " The Sharingan eye has the ability to perfectly copy any spell that it sees".

"What do you mean 'copy'".

Kyle answered "It means if you see any spell casted using that eye you'd be able to cast it perfectly without practice".

That fact almost caused Hermione to pass out, the idea of being able to simply copy spells almost made her want to moan in pleasure.

They carried on with their discussion not noticing the other red head that was listening and throwing glances at the Ravenclaw table.

After the pudding had finally disappeared Dumbledore had risen to his feet and opened with arms.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts, before you leave to your comfortable beds I wish to make some announcements.

First I would like to introduce Professor Cameron who shall be teaching the brand new medical learning class"

The hall broke into applause with most coming from the females who were fans of the famous medic.

The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard. "So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered ".

That remarked caused Hermione to glare at the old man due to her new discovery of the slavery in Hogwarts.

"I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. "

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Kyle gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy-but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts"

At that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore.

Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped. The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike anybody had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye-and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness. The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words no one could hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody. "It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Out of all the students that were staring at the new teacher three particular students reaction went unnoticed, Harry had gone slightly pale, Cal had flashbacks muttering 'troublesome' under his breath and Danny held back a groan in thinking that he should just simply pre book a bed in the hospital wing.

As everyone was leaving the Hall everyone was talking about the Tri-Wizard Tournament ranging from talking about the other schools and many people complaining that they couldn't compete.

Harry's mind however was far from the tournament and was focused on his former family, too be honest Harry wasn't sure what to feel about his former family, while he would never forgive them for their neglect he couldn't help but be grateful as if there weren't neglectful then he would have been adopted by Mom.

Cal walked beside Danny just behind Harry with a calm expression on his face but was feeling worried about his brothers on the inside, while they looked fine he could tell that they were feeling nervous or conflicted, while he knew that Danny would be fine by the end of the week (providing that he avoids Ashley) he was still worried about Harry and how being around his former family would affect him, however he and Danny never brought up the issue of his family first and knew that if he wanted to talk about it then he would, but still Cal couldn't help but feel concerned about his brother and when he glanced towards Danny he saw the same concern marked on his face.

The Next Day

As Harry felt somebody shake him awake he felt the urge to grab his wand and cast a jinx at the owner of the offending limb but knowing that would be a bad way to start the year he forced the cover off of him and frowned at the amused covered face of Danny.

"How are you always so cheerful in the morning" Harry groaned out.

Danny simply rolled his eye while replying "Give me credit, do you know how hard it is to get Cal out of bed?"

Despite the feeling of tiredness Harry let out a chuckle knowing full well that the task of waking the 'Lazy Genius' was not as easy as it appeared.

After the three boys were ready they strolled down to the Hall and started serving themselves some breakfast, while Hogwarts served a large selection of foods the boys chose a healthy option of fruits, this options became necessary to keeping fit after the hundreds of lectures by their mom and had became painfully clear after their first duel with Moody.

After finishing their breakfast they were approached by the bushy haired girl they met on the train the today before with Harry's brother.

"Hello" she said

Danny and Harry replied with a hello while Cal who had begun to slowly nod off simply raised his hand in greeting.

'That's person is who Kyle said might be smarter than me?'

"I'm Hermione Granger we met on the train yesterday"

Harry simply nodded his head while Danny began his daily task of keeping Cal awake who after eating had placed his head on the table to nap.

Slightly put off with the less than euphuistic response she carried on "Well I was wondering if you haven't been at Hogwarts where you have been all this time?"

Harry tilted see head back to think about it for a second as he thought about how to answer before he casually replied. "We chose to put off coming to Hogwarts for a few years while we were home schooled, and we also travelled a bit with our mom".

Nodding at their explanation she turned to Danny who was continuously switching from listening to the conversation and fighting a losing battle at keeping Cal from once again falling asleep.

"I was wondering, is it true that you have a 'Sharingan Eye'?"

Danny glanced at her with one visibly raised eyebrow

"Yeah"

The girl seemed to think about something before asking "Do you think that I could look at it" Cause I believe that's it a fascinating piece of magic".

The smile that was seen on her face quickly vanished as Danny replied to her request "Sorry but no".

"What but why?"

Danny causally shrugged his shoulders "The more I use it the magic and stamina it drains, and since I have Moody first thing in the morning and knowing him I need all the energy I've got".

Before she could speak the three boys stood and Harry spoke "It was nice to meet you but we've got a class to get too as I'm sure you do too"

Walking out the hall making sure to avoid his parents and siblings eyes Harry and the other two walked towards the DADA class.

Cal chose to break the silence "So... who was that girl?"

"Terry from our house told me, apparently she's friends with Kyle and was the smartest person in our year and even smarter than some people in the years above, but apparently she is quite bossy and doesn't really accept anyone else opinion."

Cal quickly summarized "So she is bossy, smart and friends with Kyle"

Danny asked Cal "why do you want to know?"

Cal shrugged his shoulders "What can I say she is pretty good looking"

Cal carried on walking while Harry and Danny stopped and their jaws fell hanging in shock.

Turning to Danny Harry asked "Did Cal just admit he 'liked' her?"

Danny who was too shocked to make a remark just settled for dumbly nodding his head.

Harry finally smirked "Well he's not the first of us to have a crush; I mean you did have one on..."

Danny shouted "Shut up" while a blush had covered his face.

Far ahead of them Cal called back "You best get a move on remember what happened last time we were last to Moody's class".

Shivering at the fear of that particular memory Harry and Danny ran forward in order to catch up to their lazy brother.

An hour later the three boys walked towards the potions classroom well two were anyway as Harry was limping there, as soon as the three boys entered the classroom Moody started firing curses at them causing the rest of hufflepuff and Ravenclaws to panic and dive for cover under their tables.

"If he acts like that for the whole year, I might start skipping class" Danny told the other two

"Speak for yourself I can barely feel my leg" Harry groaned back in response.

"Tch... Troublesome" was the only reply from Cal causing the other two to roll their eyes in annoyance.

"Well I guess this means that we're late for Snape's class then" Harry said as they enter the dungeons

Nodding Danny replied "Yeah and we're with the Gryffindor"

Harry could help but groaned "Great how can this get worst".

At that moment the boys entered the potions class as Snape was talking to the students, turning towards the door he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Well well well so nice for you three to join us".

Harry being in front of the others could keep but feel two glares in the back of his head.

Sitting at the front of the class in the only three seats left the boys were given the classic Snape glare which in most cases would have students sweating in fear unfortunately after being tortured huh... trained under Moody it didn't quite have the same effects on the boys.

Seeing that his glare wasn't having the desired effect he chose to go to option two – Questions.

"Potter what are the four main ingredients for the Hollow Life Potion?"

The rest of the students looked clueless while Hermione quickly raised her hand and Snape was forced to push back a groan, that girl was too overbearing he had even heard some of his fellow teachers on occasion get annoyed by her attitude.

Harry answered "The four main ingredients are the bones of a unicorn, the blood of a salamander, the bark of a dead tree and the feather a thresel.

Snape raised his eyebrow in surprise maybe there was hope for some of these students but then again he remember when he had tea with Elizabeth yesterday she said that they were extremely talented, and at least these three were arrogant in their intelligence.

Moving on he turned to the Harkin boy, he was aware of his 'ability' and knew from Elizabeth that he was the most hard working of three and was the only one who took Elizabeth's last name.

"Harkin what effect does the potion medicus sanguinem have?"

Once again Hermione hand into the air but was again ignored as Danny spoke almost at once.

"The Medicus Sanguinem is a medical potion and is used on patients who are bleeding out in order to keep them alive it can also be used as a blood replacement."

Snape couldn't deny that he was impressed although asking this particular one of Elizabeth's brats about medical potions may not have been the best of ideas, it was said that he had great admiration for Elizabeth and even learnt a lot of medical magic from her since he could.

Turning to the last of the three he thought about what to question the final boy on, he had heard from both Elizabeth and the Headmaster that this boy in terms of intelligence was unmatched by anyone his age, Dumbledore even admitted that he believed that he was more intelligent then Granger. He prayed this was the case, while he could bare to see a Ravenclaw as the smartest in the year a Gryffindor just made him ashamed at his house.

"Chambers what is the best potion to deal with the Dragon Scale Curse?"

No one in the room had a clue to the answer, many people were shocked to see that Hermione's hand didn't shoot up and by the look on her face she didn't know the answer.

Snape waited two minutes before guessing that the boy didn't know so was about to speak before Cal beat him to it.

"I believe that the Maledictum Crystal Potion would work best sir"

This time Snape couldn't keep the shock of his face, but before anyone could see he schooled his features back before saying "Very good although while a Hydrus Decrtoi potion is more reliable your potion would save the person's life…. 20 points to Ravenclaw."

As he turned to the board the classroom and suddenly filled with shocked people Snape had just given a non snake twenty points and handed him a congratulations or at least a very good but still the three boys were getting looks of respect from the class with one boys looking sad, a jealous looking bushy haired girl and a red head chatting with her two friends about the three boys.

After the surprising potions lessons the Ravenclaws and Gryffindor made their way to their last class of the day which happened to be Elizabeth's Medical magic class, as they were walking Harry heard Granger rapidly go back from excitement of their next class to annoyance of potions.

Although Harry did his best to ignore her theory on how they must have cheated to know something she didn't Harry's ears picked up when she talked about what they'll learn.

"Ooooh I can't wait to know what we'll learn Professor Cameron has a Merlin Order for you research in Medical Magic, do you think she'll start with too much theory I mean knowledge is good but I would like to learn how to fix at least broken bones".

Harry at this point was trying not to laugh, Granger's vision on his mum being the highest guard of professional standing would be shattered in a very comical way, and learning to fix broken bones they'd been learning for years and the only one out of the three who could do that was Danny and that was only because of his eye.

As they enter the class room they were greeted by Elizabeth who stood at the front of the row of desk, when everyone had settled and had taken the register she began to talk.

"Hello and welcome to Medical Magic before we begin I would like you all to please copy these rules down".

As people started to write through the rules they started to become more and more confused.

Rule 1: You will always arrive on time.

Rule 2: You will show respect to everyone

Rule 3: You will complete your work to the best of your abilities.

Rule 4: Any perverted actions or thoughts will be punished…Heavily

Rule 5: The word 'Troublesome' is forbidden in this room

Rule 6: You will not read any orange book **(AN: guess which) **while pretending to be studying

Rule 7: You are not allowed to use any magically advance eye to get out of class early

Rule 8: Certain Orange books do not count as a book on human anatomy

Rule 9: Juggling operational equipment is banned

Rule 10: NO SLEEPING

As people finished writing the rules down them couldn't help but wonder if they were being pranked

Hermione raised her hand in the air and Elizabeth noticed.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Huh… Do you think that some of the rules are a bit…hum unusual? "

"Trust me Miss Granger by the year's end your understand" as her head turned to three certain boys in which one was stupid enough to break one of the rules.

"Troub…." Cal's usual response was cut off by a glare from Elizabeth which caused a shiver to go up everyone spines.

Satisfied with the response she got she noticed another hand rose.

"Yes mister Thomas what can I do for you?"

"Miss Cameron which Orange Book are you on about?"

Elizabeth responded with a smile that scared the shit into every male in the class and even some male around the school started to shiver.

"Trust me Mister Thomas in saying that if the title of "THAT" book was to ever be said in this classroom then you'll know what book I'm on about".

She then smiled normally ridding the room of the tension allowing the males to release the breath they had been holding and then began to lecture the class of what they would be doing through the year, as she talked the class had a few thoughts flying though their heads.

'Wow I forgot how scary mom could be' was the response of a certain blacked haired male

'Bloody hell I didn't know Aunty Elizabeth could be like mom' thought the boy who lived

'I can't wait to see what we'll be learning' these thoughts belonging to a certain bushy haired witch

'Father said she was one of the most feared witches of her generation, I can see why now' thought a blonde haired pure blood

'I think mom learned a bit too much from her teacher' a one eyed wizard thought

'Tch… this is too troublesome' need I hint as to who thought this.

With the first day of classes finished the boys had accomplished a few achievements, they had impressed their teacher, met some interesting people, avoid Ashley and Kyle and Harry's 'parents' and gained a good rep against the students, so all in all not a bad first day for the boys but now knowing their can't avoid some people forever and with the other school soon arriving things were going to get interesting.

****

Forbidden Forest 

A lone figure stood at the edge of the forest staring at the castle he once called home.

He smirked thinking about the final outcome of his plan; soon he would reclaim his place as this world greatest wizard and take revenge on the family that had stood against him from the beginning.

He looked up and noticed an letter that seemed to fall out of nowhere and grasped it, reading through it he smirked, it seemed that his spy was now in position and no one was none the wiser.

He looked at Hogwarts once last time before turning away and disappeared leaving no evidence that he was even there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Old Family, Old Crushes, New Problems**

**First off I want to say I'm sorry for all the spelling or grammar mistakes, but when you have wrote the Fanfic when you proof read it you tend to over look simple mistakes, so at some point I will go back and fix this.**

**Also there have been comments regarding Moody and how the boys would have noticed if anything was different, first off in the book Crouch Jr managed to trick Dumbledore who was his friend for decades, also any plan that is in motion would have been made by Voldemort and he would have taken everything about Moody into account including that he taught the three boys.**

Harry woke up on the 30th October with a light groan, today was the day that the students the other schools were arriving and the whole of Hogwarts had undergone an extreme make over every inch of the castle had been cleaned and decorations had been placed in every corridor.

Too be honest Harry couldn't help but wonder why the everyone was getting so hyped up, he and his brothers had once been to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic with their mum, it was an alright place not as big as Hogwarts but still quite nice, the problem was that a lot of the students were pretty suck up, also it was a school that had Veela and while Cal's mind magic was a natural barrier against them and Danny's eye could see their magical aura but Harry was left to face their aura without protection needless to say Harry was happy he had been wearing loose robes that day.

Looking over the room he saw that Danny was already up and had left for breakfast and Cal had surprising joined him, Harry wondered why they left without him and he could guess why, you see with the other schools coming today Professor Flitwickwas going over the castle to make sure all the charms around were still perfect which meant that Lily Potter was taking Charms classes for the day, this would be the first time since Harry's eighth birthday that they had been in the same room since the beginning of the year Harry had done surprisingly very well in avoiding his old family even Kyle and Ashley who he actually shared classes with.

Harry hated how he was still afraid of confronting his old family he was thankful that Cal and Danny understood that he didn't want to talk about it, if he was to be honest with himself he wasn't sure how he deal with his old family, losing himself in thought he made his way to breakfast.

**After Lunch **

The trio walked in silence towards their last class of the day and more importantly Lily Potter's class no one wanting to break the others thoughts .

Lily watched as Harry walked into the room and took a seat with his friends she felt hurt when she noticed that he chose the seat the furthest away from her and refused to meet her eyes, she remembered when Harry had left the family had broken no one talked to each other for days they just simply shut down, it wasn't until Harry had left did they all comprehend how important Harry was too the family, and her and James were desperate to make Harry a part of their family again however over the years Elizabeth had stopped any attempt at contact and Sirius had refused to help blaming her and James for this problem in the first place, but now that Harry was at Hogwarts Elizabeth couldn't stop her from getting her son back.

After everyone had sat down Lily smiled as she started going through the register receiving different reaction from various students.

"Here Professor" Hermione said in her usual eagerest

"Here Professor" both Kyle and Ashley spoke with the same less eagerness of being taught by their mother.

"Here Professor" both Cal and Danny spoke almost in monotone voices

"Harry Potter?" Lily called out looking at Harry.

"Here Professor" Everyone in the class saw Lily wince the way Harry answered was just so cold and distance it held no warm towards his former mother.

With a strained smile Lily carried on with the register and finally addressed the whole class.

"Now today we are going to be practicing with a partner in what you have learned over the past three years".

While most the class groaned the three boys glanced at each other already seeing what was going on.

Lily then started calling out the partners and sure enough about five names in

"Harry Potter with Kyle Potter"

Harry with all credit managed to keep any emotion off his face but Danny still couldn't help but rub it in with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Harry you may have fun"

"Danny Harkin Cameron and Ashley Potter"

Harry glanced to his left to see that while he hadn't moved, Danny's smile had become extremely tense and believed that Danny needed to get retribution.

"Don't worry you may have 'fun'" the annoyed look on Danny's face revealed that he had succeeded at pissing him off.

"Cal Chambers and Hermione Granger"

Both Harry and Danny glanced at Cal to see his reaction and had to stop themselves face planting the table as they saw that Cal had once again managed to fall asleep.

Everyone around the room started to get up and find their partners and with great reluctance the three boys moved towards their partners.

**Harry and Kyle**

Tense.

That was the only word that could describe the atmosphere between the two former brothers, both of them sat in complete silence, one thinking of the best way to break it the other happy to allow it to continue.

Kyle finally became to speak "So…hum… what do you think of Hogwarts?"

Kyle began to criticize himself 'Is that the best I can do' and the face Harry was giving him showed that he was thinking the same thing but he still chose to humor him.

"It's nice, a lot bigger than what I was expecting"

Kyle laughed nervously "Yeah I know I always got lost in my first year"

Harry just glanced towards him "What about the map that James gave you?"

Kyle couldn't help but wince at the way that Harry addresses their dad it was just so… distance and another reminder that Harry no longer saw them as family, he truly did feel guilty for his part of why Harry left, he knew it was mainly due to his parent, he felt that he could have done something to help.

As Kyle blabbed on about some of the things that he and his friends had done over the past three years something about a stone, some secret chamber pot and a rat Harry couldn't help but notice a certain red head looking in their direction, Harry mentally rolled his eyes hoping that it wouldn't be like this for the rest of his time in Hogwarts.

**Danny and Ashley **

Ashley had not changed, it had taken Danny only a few moments to release this, don't get him wrong Ashley was smarter than before, and he couldn't deny that she was attractive but still, the girl would simply not SHUT UP, every single spell she said she could do had an story behind it currently a simple cheering charm had turned into a fifteen minute story of when two boys asked her out at the same time and ended up fighting.

Danny just continued to stare, but in Danny's mind… well that was a different story.

'Bored…bored…bored….slightly hungry…bored…fly on the wall…bored...uninterested….fed up…bored to death…bored stiff…bored to tears…ennuyé…gelangweilt…whatever else means bored'

As Ashley continued to talk she couldn't help but smile as she saw Danny just staring at her as if there was no one else in the room she could feel the blood slowly rise to her face, she would make Danny hers and no one would get in her way.

In her delusions she failed to see that Danny's mind was going into hibernation.

**Cal and Hermione **

'House Elves…really'

This was the only thought that was going though Cal's head.

Cal was smart of the highest order, as arrogant it was to admit it no one could deny it so why fight it, but not even Cal could solve the riddle of how the year's smartest student (former) would spend her time trying to save house elves.

Now while Cal would be more than able to argue reasons why this cause was stupid and win said arguments, he believed that it would annoy the girl next to him, and for the first time Cal didn't care that it could lead to a troublesome situation..

"You know trying to free the elves, is a stupid idea"

This cut Hermione off and she did a very good impression of a fish out of water.

"Huh…What?"

Sighing Cal carried on "House elves have been bound to wizards for too long, their magical core become unstable if they are unbound, so in reality by trying to free house elves you're really trying to kill them".

Hermione was speechless; any words that she formed in her head were lost on the way to her mouth, so for the next 30 minutes Hermione sat in stunned silence while Cal placed his head on the desk and fell back to sleep.

When class had ended Lily quickly looked up and was about to call to Harry, but seeing that Harry had already left, she sat down at the desk in silence, ten minutes later a knock at the door symbolizing her next class Lily made her way to the door, remembering to wipe away her tears.

**Thank For reading**


End file.
